South Park:STYLE- goth Stan x Kyle
by IrisAtBloom
Summary: what happened to Kyle's super BBF, why has he joined the dark side (star wars reference XD), and will Kyle tell his feelings for Stan ? and will Stan says his feelings for Kyle ? and will they do it before they leave highschool ? read and find out (sorry for the crappy description but I hope you enjoy)


**South park fanfic style pairing: Goth Stan x Kyle**

A/N: hey guys recently I've been obsessed with south park and because i'm a yaoi fangirl this was clear to happen, at first I thought Cartman x Kyle because of how Cartman acts but this was before I started watching more south park but I love, love, love the Stan x Kyle pairing so here it is the first ever south park fanfic from me and there will be plenty more.

* * *

I.A.B: hi guys i hope you enjoy this little tale of the love that Stan and Kyle have for each other

Cartman:haha I knew they were fags

Kyle: shut up fat *ss

Stan: yeah dude this is all coming from her *points to IrisAtBloom*

I.A.B: what...anyway I do not own South Park nor its characters all rights go to Trey Parker ad Matt Stone

* * *

chapter one: dude not this again

Stan Marsh: it had been 10 years since Stan and Wendy first broke up, it'd had also been 10 years since Stan went all goth over it, now Stan Marsh was 19 years old getting ready to leave High School but why has he gone all Goth again ?

Kyle Broflovski: Stan Marsh's old super best friend, Stan stopped hanging out with the boys after freshman year and went all goth again and this has always bugged Kyle especially since he realized how dear Stan was to him since they stopped hanging out

Kenny McCormick: still is the poorest kid in school and is dating Butters (A/N: sorry love this pairing as well), still no one remembers he's died thousands of times

Eric Cartman: is still a spoiled fat ass

* * *

Kyle woke up at 7 am like he usually did everyday, had a wash, got dress and was currently eating his cereal with Ike, Ike was talking about his girlfriend he recently started dating but Kyle was only paying half attention, ever since he realized his feelings for his old super bff after they stopped hanging out he didn't really like listening about relationships, it only reminded him of Stan.

"hurry up boys or you'll be late for school" Kyle's mother called from the kitchen

Kyle sighed and grabbed his bag and walked out the door followed by Ike, the two brothers split up to get to there different destination, when Kyle saw his friends at the bus stop he cheered up a little and quickened his pace, little did he now a certain dark haired boy was watching him

Kyle's pov

"I'm totally telling the truth guys, I totally banged Bebe last night" Cartman boasted

"that's a lie fat ass Bebe doesn't even like you"

"whats wrong Jew, you jealous Bebe is banging this" Cartman smirked

I rolled my eyes at that comment, 'he wishes I was attracted to that fat ass' I thought as we saw Butters and Kenny walking to the bus stop together holding hands

"ha! gay!"

Cartman sang, 'he does this every morning doesn't it get boring' I facepalmed as Kenny and Butters walked up to us and Kenny starting arguing with Cartman saying he was 'too pussy too bang Bebe' and that 'at least he was banging someone' making Butters blush,

yeah Butters is no longer innocent I chuckled, as Kenny and Cartman continued arguing I started talking to Butters but I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me

"...then we watched this funny movie called 'the hangover games' it was hilarious...hey Kyle are you listening ?"

Butters asked as I zoned back into what Butters was saying, I just shook my head and Butters sighed, it turns out he was talking about his weekend with Kenny but I still had the feeling some one was watching me

I turned my head to see who was watching me when my eyes linked with a pair of very familiar eyes, Stan Marsh was looking at me and he didn't turn away when I caught him, I could feel myself blushing as I turned away with one question in my mind

'was Stan...checking me out ?'

* * *

I.A.B: sorry for the short chapter but hopefully they will get longer and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter your feedback is greatly appreciated oh an who is your guys favorite pairing ?

Kyle:*le blushing* why was Stan checking me out ?

Stan: and why am I goth again ?

: first who wouldn't check you out Kyle and Stan who said you were goth ? *smirks* I don't own the characters nor it show and I don't own 'The hangover games' but you should totally watch it if you like 'The hangover' and 'The hunger games'


End file.
